Heat of the Moment
by Ron W.312
Summary: When her father drags her on yet another case Liz Cambell meets a boy who doesn't seem like anything special but as weird stuff starts to happen around him she can't help but notice that none of it goes with any of the monsters she was told about.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Years later…**

**AN: I had a random thought about what was going to happen to Ben and Lisa since they now don't remember a single thing about Dean. And now I have this. Its three years after Cas whitewashed their memories and here's a shocker. It's in first person. BUM BUM BUUUUMMM! Well please comment and tell me what you think.**

I had just driven up to the motel we were going to be staying in for this case. Not much of a case really. I knew it was more likely than a vampire nest feeding on innocent bystanders. Dad always had to check it out though. By that I mean he always checked out for other solutions and junk like that. We were in Cicero, Indiana. Not a bad looking town, but I would much rather be somewhere…no, anywhere else.

"Liz! Get out of the car! I got our room!" Dad yelled from the entrance. He was such a dork.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I opened the glove box of my 1969 Chevrolet Impala SS, and pulled out the picture of my mom. I whisper, "Still alive…don't worry I won't let him get killed. I'm only sixteen. I can't really do the job without his help." I laughed a little. "Miss you…" I put the picture back and slammed the glove box shut. The room was like every other room we stayed in. It was a corner room on the ground floor nearest to the fire escape. It was shabby and kind of dirty. Mom would have hated it. She would have said she would rather sleep in the car than in this dump. She was funny like that. "Here's your bed." Dad said as he slammed my stuff on the bed closest to the window. "Don't forget you have school tomorrow." "Really? I have to go to school when we're only going to be here for a week maybe two." "Your mother wanted you to get an education and you are going to get one." "But school is for people not like me and you Dad. You went to school because Grandma and Grandpa wanted you to have a normal life. They put you up for adoption because they wanted you to be normal. Campbell's are hunters. No matter how far we run we can't not be hunters Dad. School is for the unknowing…we know too much." "Your mother wanted you to live a somewhat normal life…this is all I can do to think I'm doing what she wants."

He pulled that card again. He knew I couldn't say no to that. Dad's parents had given him up so he could live a normal apple pie life. Obviously it didn't work because we were on the road now. After my mom, Josie Colt was her maiden name, died from a bunch of crazy Jinn he was never the same. He says he's fine but it's a lie like most of the stuff he says. Usually the lies are to the Feds and not me though.

"Fine. I'll go to school, but I swear to god that if anyone calls me the knife freak or the anatomy wiz I will be expelled from the school." I had to force it through my teeth.

"Why would you be expelled?"

"Dad, really? Have you seen what we do for a living? I could skin every last one of them alive before they knew I had a knife."

"You do have a bit of a short temper…just like your mother…" He said the last part as a whisper trying to make it to where she couldn't hear it, but she did.

We started unpacking all the gear. And there was a lot of it. Recently Dad has been comparing me to mom more than usual. I can't help but feel like there is something he's not telling me. I ran through all the information I knew about the both of them.

Mom was a Colt. She knew about the stuff that goes bump in the night before she could talk. She enjoyed the job but she was scared at how good she was at it. She always told me "Anything in a hunters hands is a weapon." I kept that to heart. It's usually how I stay alive. Use anything and everything as a weapon. My mom was one of the smartest people I ever knew.

Dad is a Campbell. He didn't know about the dark till a demon tried to kill him because he is a Campbell. He was good at the job, but Mom was always better. Dad is the expert for forging stuff though. He's been trying to teach me how to do it right. I'm kind of slow on the forging. I'm a better actress than a forger.

Forger…oddly it made me think of Foreigner. Sorry, really tired. I was just driving in my car, alone, for almost sixteen hours. Back on topic, I had no idea what was wrong with him. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 9:15.

"Liz, you should get ready for bed." Dad said breaking the silence.

"Why? It's only 9:15."

"You need some sleep for school. I don't think you'll like getting up at around 7-ish."

I needed a shower any way so I walked to the bathroom with my clothes for tomorrow, knowing there was no way on earth I'd be ready unless I wore my clothes to bed. I turned the shower on and let it steam up for a while. It was nice to relax a bit, even if it was in a cheap ass motel room.

I finished my shower and got dressed. By the time I got out Dad had already ordered Chinese trying to make up for making me go to school. It was about 10 when the food got to the motel. I scarfed down all of mine in about five minutes. We were both going to bed pretty early. It was almost 10:15 and we weren't trying to kill something.

I curled up in the blankets that were on the bed. Dad turned out all the lights. He turned on the TV. I couldn't go to sleep for another two hours due to Dad's obsession with sleeping with the tube on. You think you'd get used to it, but you really don't. It's an inconvenient pain in the ass.

POST AN: So here's the first chapter of my new story. Any confusion Liz and her dad are OC. Comment and tell me what you think! P.S. I don't own the Asia song Heat of the Moment. I just thought it fit.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well I hope you guys like the first chapter of this. I own nothing of Supernatural or anything else that is mentioned in the story.

**First Day**

The alarm went off next to my head. I didn't remember setting the stupid thing so Dad probably did. I got up glad I was wearing my clothes for the day. It would save a lot of time. I looked in the mirror and saw how horrible my hair looked. It was worse than usual. I stuck my head under the sink and scrunched some moose in it. No hair dryer today. I kick Dad wake. If I had to be up this early so did he.

He started complaining about how it was my job to go to school early not his. I told him that I would probably need his help getting enrolled in school. That got him moving. We were out the door in ten minutes. I jumped inside my car and let Dad lead the way. Indiana drivers go so slow. We were at the school in twenty minutes in what should have been a five minute drive.

My hair was already dry and frizzing. It was great the school was for a bunch of preps that were the size of a stick and liked to play sports. I was neither of those. I hated sports unless it was the Superbowl, and I wasn't fat but not stick like either. It was going to be fun trying to fit in here.

"Name." asked the snooty receptionist.

"Elizabeth Campbell just transferred from home schooling." replied Dad.

Great we were using our real names. Peachy, just peachy. The school was average sized, really depressing though.

"Your homeroom is down the hall to the left, room 143." Stated the receptionist.

"You got it from here kiddo?" Dad asked.

"Why do I have to go to school?" I just had to ask.

"You might pick up some info on the thing that we're hunting." Dad whispered before he left.

The homerooms were set up alphabetically. I was in a room with all the A, B and C kids. Not a whole lot of kids with last names that start with A, B, and C. The teacher started taking role. It was a quick and painless procedure. Then Mrs. Fisher got up and said, "Meet the newest member of our home room, Elizabeth Campbell. Ben do you mind helping her find her classes?"

"Do I really have to?" asked Ben. He was a bit over average height I'd be close to his height, and I'm 5' 9''. He had dark brown if not black hair and brown eyes. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this kid.

"Ben Braeden, when I said 'do you mind' it means help her to her classes." Mrs. Fisher said impatiently.

Then the bell rang. I almost ran out the door, but Ben was so conveniently by the door waiting. Today is going to suck. He led me to my first three classes which we both had. I figured Mrs. Fisher paired us up for a reason; we had the exact same schedule. I barely made it through the first classes but

once it was time for lunch I ran out thankful we had an hour for lunch and could go to any fast food joint in the town. It was probably an hour long because the whole school got out for lunch.

"Do you have a car?" I heard Ben ask behind me.

"Hell yeah I have a car."

"Can you give me a ride?"

"I…I guess…"

"Great I'll tell you where to go?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"My mom wants me to have lunch with her."

"Ok." I said right once we made it to my car.

"Is that a 67' Chevy Impala?" He said just before he collapsed. I ran over to help him. Jesus this kid had some serious problems. I opened the passenger door and attempted to get him inside the best I could. He started to come to after I finally got him in.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded to know.

"I…I really don't know. Your car I guess looked familiar. I swear I thought I'd seen it before."

"I doubt it since you thought it was a 67'. This baby's a 69' SS. It might have been like some blast from the past thing. Have you ever seen a 67' Chevy?"

"Not that I remember."

"Well, try remembering harder Dumbo."

"Turn here." He said. I totally forgot what I was doing. I turned into the McDonald's that was by the road.  
>"Do you need a ride back to school?"<p>

"Nah, I'm sure my mom can give me a ride. Thanks."

"No problem."

I drove off and instantly went to our motel. Dad seemed a bit shocked to see me home early.

"We have a situation."

"What?"

"A kid just passed out in front of my car."

"And…"

"Because he thought it was a 67' Chevy Impala. Then he said he swore he'd seen it before."

"So…"

"Jesus, you'd think you'd get a hint. What can whitewash a dude's memory? I think that there is something seriously wrong here."

"Should I call the school and say you got food poisoning?"

"Yes we have a lot to do."

Dad called the school and said I wouldn't be in today and maybe for a couple of days depending on how bad the food poisoning is. We started combing through everything trying to find any hint of anything that could erase someone's memories. We stayed up all night and found nothing. Dad gave up and went to bed around four a.m. I couldn't just stop.

I went to my car and opened the glove box, and dug out Mom's black book. I flipped through the pages calling all of them to see if they knew of anything. I was down to the last person in the whole thing. Bobby Singer. Next to his name was Call in case of emergency circled a whole bunch of times. I figured this was an emergency so I called.

"What?" asked a man's voice who had been up all night.

"Bobby?" I asked.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Liz Campbell. I think you knew my mom."

"Kid I knew a lot of people. Your mom could be any one in this old library."

"Josie Colt. My mom's name was Josie Colt."

"Well shit. You must be Lizzie. What do ya need kiddo?"

"Do you know of anything that can erase someone's memory?"

"Well, yeah but you'd think I was crazy."

"Listen, I called you because I have no one to turn to. My mom clearly thought highly of you to put in the address book she gave me. If my mom could trust you, so can I."

"Well, that's nice of you to say that. What you're lookin' at is probably an angel. They can do a lot of stuff."

"An angel? Why would an angel want to erase a sixteen year olds memory? Especially one from Indiana."

"You're in Indiana. Wait a second ok."

"Sure."

I heard some background noise like he was asking someone something. There was a mini conversation. Then it just stopped suddenly.

"How did you know his memory was messed with?" Bobby asked once he got back on.

Bobby repeated what I said to the person or people in the background. I heard someone yell at the other end.

"Bobby, who's there? I hate when I'm not included in the conversation."

"Sorry kid. I got some friends who are coming down to help you. What motel are you staying at?"

"The first one listed in the phone book."

"They'll be there soon. Just wait for them, ok?"

"Sure…thanks Bobby."

"No problem kiddo."

Then the line went dead. There was an angel involved in this somehow. Well, I should probably start praying since there has to be a god if there are angels. Why did they erase Ben's memories? What does it all come to? The pieces of this puzzle just don't seem to fit.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so here we are chapter 3. I know it's been ages but I put this story on the back burner for a while to finish one of my older Supernatural fan fictions, but now that the other one is complete I'm back to this one. Know that I own nothing of Supernatural and if I did there would be a much hotter young Dean.

**Family Reunion**

I spent a long time sitting in my car trying to put the jigsaw puzzle of facts together and came up with the same results, absolutely nothing. Nothing was fitting together. Angels were real and an angel erased a kid's memories for god knows what reason. That thought put a smile on my face. The sun coming up was the last thing that I saw before my restless night hit me like a ton…no not a ton more like seven tons of bricks.

My dream of being the only person who wasn't zombie and forced to kill everyone in the world was cut short by loud pounding on the driver side window which just so happened to be the window my head was laying on.

"Liz, get out of the car. I nearly had a panic attack!" My dad's screams from the other side of the window threw any thoughts of going back to sleep impossible. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door.

"I'm out ok? Jeez can't let a girl sleep." I said still feeling tired and not ready for the day, but when my eyes adjusted I realized the sun was going down and it would be night soon.

"Don't just run off and hide in your car without telling me! I've been looking for you for hours!" He screamed at me again.

"Well…you're grumpy. Did you wake up to early?" I asked putting as much anger as I could but it wasn't much because I was still pretty tired.

I could tell my dad was trying to calm down so we both just stood in the parking lot patiently. I was sitting on the hood of my car when he finally started talking again. "Since we can't find anything that can cause a kid to lose his memory you're going to school tomorrow."

"What? Why? Our job is to find stuff like this and you just give up?" I screamed feeling a fire light in my stomach. I gritted my teeth together and asked, "Do you have a room key…I forgot mine."

My dad gave a sigh and opened his wallet to hand me the key. Before he knew it was even out of his wallet I was walking away towards the room. I could hear my dad cursing under his breath as he started to walk slowly behind me. I was in the room and shutting the door before he was even close. He was banging on the door telling me to let him in but I simple didn't care. My thoughts were still in the parking lot and how quickly he had given up on finding what was hiding this kid's memory from him. I felt myself falling into sleep. I heard the soft click of the door opening and closing before I drifted back to my dream of zombie slaying. Before I could shoot Miley Cyrus in the head my dad shook me awake and said I had to get ready. I quite literally crawled out of bed and continued to the bathroom where I gave up on the day and threw my hair up deciding to play the sick card all day at school.

I was half asleep on the way to school and was blending into the wall when I heard what I thought at the moment rhinos running through the hall. When I turned I was knocked to the ground and nearly trampled by half the football team. I heard lots of parts of sentences ok, Jesus, she looks, crap, and other fragments along those lines. I slowly got up and tried to pick up my stuff when one of the stampeding rhinos said, "Jeez, I guess you should look where you're going." My temper was already so short I was personally shocked I hadn't tried to kill them when I was trampled.

"Me. Watch where I'm going. I couldn't even see you! It would be totally different if you were in front of me! So why don't you watch where you're going you giant useless lemming!" I screamed feeling much better after I did.

"What's a lemming?" I heard a few ask.

Others just simply said, "Isn't that a fruit?"

"No. That's a lemon, you nitwit. A lemming is an animal, that during a certain time in their lives, decides that it wants to jump off a cliff and once one jumps the majority go with the first lemming and plummet to their death." I was starting to get annoyed by how stereotypical the jocks were being.

"And that means what Ms. Smarty Pants?" the lead jock asked feeling confident but his eyes shoed confusion.

"It means that you idiots just go with whatever you're doing and follow the head lemming. One day you'll jump off a cliff because someone said it was cool and like flying." I said quickly and venomously. I put my hand to my face because the sense that something was running down it drove me mad. I pulled my hand back and realized that I was bleeding and didn't even know it. That's what I get for being a hunter I guess.

I looked away from my hand just in time to see a fist coming for my face. I dodged and quickly brought my blood streaked hand down on his elbow and punched him in the side repeatedly. He tried to swat me away but I shifted my weight effortlessly and jabbed him a few times in the back where I knew several pressure points were. He gave a quiet I give but I had already given up and was headed to the nurse to get checked up on.

I was heading to home room after I got a few butter flies and told to hold my head back and keep a paper towel to my nose to stop the bleeding, when I heard my name called over the intercom to come to the office. I quickly switched directions and headed for the office. I heard the footsteps of someone behind me but I refused to look back. I remembered the story my mother had told me about fairies being on your shoulders to protect you from bad stuff and if you looked back you'd knock them off your shoulders and they couldn't protect you. I wasn't far from the office when the footsteps behind me soon became the footsteps beside me.

"You alright? I heard it was an awesome fight…and something about lemons…" Ben said from my said.

I gave a sigh for two reasons. One. It was lemmings not lemons. Two. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. "It was lemmings. Not lemons and it wasn't really a fair fight." I said trying to hide the I don't have time for this crap tone.

"Well you didn't get your ass handed to you so that's good. Lots of girls are saying that it was the fight to prove to the school that girls can fight too. I think that's crap. No offense." Ben said saying the last part quickly.

"I agree. Girls in the world are all woman's rights we can do everything a man can do, but when it comes to getting dirty most of them are like 'Oh no! Mud! Save me!" Then I mimicked passing out to add infuses.

"True that." Ben said and turned quickly. "This is where I bid you ado, my lady."He said with an over exaggerated bow by the office door.

"Come in Ms. Campbell." A stern male voice said from the other side of the door.

I walked in and saw the jock I beat up sitting in a chair. I assumed I was supposed to sit in the other hair that was sitting in front of the desk. I sat down and waited for the words my dad would kill me for if the principal said them. "So I hear that you started this fight Ms. Campbell. Is that true?" Mr. Johnson, or so his name plate said, asked.

"No. It is not. He and his friends nearly trampled me and when I called him out on almost doing it he said it was my fault for being in the way. Then he tried to punch me and I just did some stuff I learned in the self defense classes I've been taking." I said trying to sound like I wasn't dreading every second in the small little office.

"Well…you two told two different stories. Let's see what the camera has to say about that." Mr. What's his face said pulling up a file that read security cameras. He found the camera that was where the fight happened and pulled it up. "Last chance. Tell the truth." I sat there knowing that what I had told him was the truth but football boy was starting to crack under pressure and he would break pretty soon. He continued to rewind the tapes and watched the fight. "It seems that someone was lying…"

"No dip Sherlock…" I mumbled to myself.

"James you're free to leave." He said to the jock. I looked around in amazement. This couldn't be happening. "Ms. Campbell, you started that fight. Didn't you?"

"I started the fight? Um let's put it this way. Hell no I didn't start that fight!" I said feeling the temper I had regained begin to slip away.

"Let me put it this way. You say you started it you only have to go through a suspension of a few days. James doesn't have to miss the championship game and we all win. If you keep refusing I will be forced to expel you for starting a fight and then denying that it happened at all." Mr. Whosafudge said with an angry tone.

"Well I hope you can live with a filthy conscience. Expelling someone who didn't do anything."

"Why don't you sleep on it. Ok?"

"Sure if it'll keep you happy."

"And why don't you not go to your classes. I will have your teachers exempt you from any work you have to do today." An evil grin crossed his face.

I stomped out of the office and went to my car and headed back to the shabby motel, but decided last minute to stop and get lunch after I realized that it was eleven thirty. Crazy how time flies when you beat up a jock, see a nurse, and get told to lie so said jock can play in a high school football game. I went through the McDonald's drive through and ordered a Big-n-tasty with a Dr. Pepper. When I pulled into the motel parking lot after eating my burger I saw it, the '67 Chevy Impala. I could see how Ben mixed them up. They look so much alike. I looked into the windows sipping down my pop realizing that no one was in it.

I was still checking out the car when the door that leads to the motel was slammed open with two guys walking backwards and my dad holding a shot gun. I quickly ran over to my dad's side. I got a better look of the two. One was insanely tall shaggy dirty blond looking hair. The other was no taller than 6' 5" and had short hair that looked the same color. That's when I noticed something. That dirty blond hair was the same as my dad's and the shorter one's eyes were green just like my dad's. I didn't get either my dad's hair or eyes. I had my mom's hair…sorta…hers was more curl mine's more of the wave and dark blue eyes.

I grabbed my dad's arm and asked the question that I knew would mean their lives. "Are you Campbell's?"

"What?" The three asked confused.

"What are you going at hon'?" Dad still hadn't seen the similarities.

"Answer my question."I said sternly.

"Yeah. Yeah our mom was a Campbell. My name's Sam and this is Dean." The giant one said quickly.

"Samuel and Deanne." I whispered quietly to the ground.

"Why the hell would these nuts be Campbell's?" Dad said not hearing me talk.

I looked up and saw that the shorter one was looking at me. He had obviously heard me. "Dad put the gun down."

"Why? They tried to break in." Dad said looking like he would shoot them if the opportunity showed itself.

I twisted the gun from his grip. "They're Campbells Dad. There mom was Mary. Lord you'd think you'd listen more often." I said opening the gun and taking the bullets out of it.

"I don't trust them." Dad whispered in my ear.

"You wouldn't know a Campbell if one was in front of you. As we just witnessed." I handed the gun back.

"Thank God. Bobby sent us. I hear ya got a kid with a whitewash." The short one said.

"Yeah…can you help?" I asked feeling sleep hit me again.

"Sure he can. It's his fault they don't remember anything." The tall one said.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okie dokey, I'm getting through these chapters as quickly as possible so you, the reader, don't get bored and forget what happened. I own nothing of Supernatural. The only thing would be my OC's and they are mine so no crazy ideas.

**Solo Missions, Bullets and the Truth**

I was absolutely speechless. The tiredness I was feeling earlier was completely gone. It's Dean's fault that Ben had no clue about certain stuff. Then my head caught something. They not just Ben but someone else too.

"They? What are you saying? Someone else is whitewashed?" My voice sounded as confused as I was and that didn't happen a lot.

"Yeah didn't you know about his mom too?" Sam said not thinking.

"Now they do dumbass." Dean said looking really mad.

"I'm leaving." Dad's voice sounded unhappy and that usually led to bad things.

"Dad. Don't go. We just found family that you thought was dead. Don't-" I couldn't finish because Dad interrupted me.

"They were better off dead." He said as he continued to get into his car and drive away.

"YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK DRUNK!" I yelled after his car.

"Friendly guy. Can't say I ever want to be around him but hey who can complain." Dean said to Sam.

"How exactly are you-" Sam started but I knew too well that it was unsafe in the open.

I interrupted knowing too well that it was unsafe in the open, "Shut up and come inside."

I was walking into the door that leads to the hotel, when I realized that they weren't following. I held the door open and waited but they wouldn't budge. I motioned with my head for them to come In but they still wouldn't come. I walked over to them and that's when I heard a car coming. I turned hoping it was my dad, but was completely wrong.

I turned my head away from the open gate and realized that Sam and Dean were hidden by the gate. "Shit. Not now." I mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked looking through the gate seeing the car. "Shit."

"Did you not just hear me say that? God you're as def as my dad." I heard the car stop and knew Ben was coming out.

"Hey you ok? I thought I saw your dad driving insanely fast." Ben said realizing that I wasn't alone. "Oh. Hi I'm Ben. Have we met before you guys look familiar?" Ben's face twisted trying to think of where.

"These are my…um…cousins. It was a long lost kinda thing I have no clue how my dad found them probably that place ya know." I said scratching my head.

"Ben. What's taking so long?" Ben's mom said coming through the gate and seeing Dean and Sam. "Have we met?"

Dean looked absolutely pitiful. It was kinda like a lost puppy. He didn't say anything he just started at Ben's mom. Honestly it was kinda creepy and Sam must have thought so too.

"My name's Sam and this is Dean. We're visiting our cousins." Sam gave a smile and put his hand out for Ben's mom to shake.

"Lisa." She said shaking both of their hands. "And you must be Liz, right?"

"Yeah that's me." I said with a forced smile.

"Ben's said a lot about you." Lisa said with a smile a bit too big.

"Mom." Ben said seeming embarrassed.

"Well…this has been great and all but-" I stopped when I looked over Ben's shoulder and saw a man walk past with black eyes. Once we made eye contact he smiled then walked away.

"What is it?" Lisa said looking over her shoulder.

I shook the shock off and made up a quick excuse. "I all of the sudden got really bad cramps. Sorry, I should go inside. Come on guys." I directed toward the boys. "Nice to meet you Lisa." I said with a wave and a sweet smile. I ran straight for our room, well my room at the moment. I opened the door and left it open so Sam and Dean could get in. I started to panic. I only panic when other people are or could be in trouble.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked being the only sensible one after our friendly encounter.

"I'm panicking that's what's the matter." I said pacing back and forth in front of the T.V.

"Why are you panicking?" Sam asked in a much to calm voice.

"You talking to me like I'm five won't help with that frickin' demon that just saw us!" Sam looked confused so I added, "With Ben and Lisa!"

That seemed to snap Dean out of his trance. He started to yelling orders. "Sam we need to stake out their house. Liz can you stay here by yourself? Good. Salt in the windows the whole nine yards. Got it?" He didn't wait for an answer on half the questions.

"Dean shut." I couldn't stand him bossing me around. "We're all a bit on edge here but no need to jump off the frickin' cliff!"

"Let's all just get off the topic of demons for a minute. They won't take Ben and Lisa till it gets dark. So Liz. Explain this family thing."

"Well Samuel and Deanne actually had two kids, one before they were married, my dad, and one after, your mom." I started the tale but was interrupted by Dean.

"And how do you know this?" He asked angrily.

"I do family research…and my dad was nearly killed by a demon because he was a Campbell. Before he knew of course. That's how my mom and dad met. Isn't cute?"

"Your mom? Where is she now?" Sam asked stupidly and for that he received an elbow in the stomach from Dean.

"She…um…she had a Jinn accident. Ran into a lot of them. They found her two weeks later." I said feeling instantly sad about actually saying it out loud.

"Was she a born and raised hunter?" Sam asked still twisting the knife but it wasn't as bad talking about her not dying but living.

"Yeah. Born a Colt and died a Campbell. Apparently long line of hunters on both sides of the family." I said smiling a little.

"Colt…like gun making Colt?" Dean asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah really diluted, came from a line of boys I guess. You know had a son got married had a son and the cycle kept going." My smile only grew when Dean's look of shock grew. "Ok if you idiots are going to stakeout I'm gunna need your numbers I.C.O.E." They looked confused so I explained, "In case of emergency."

We traded numbers and I started to put salt in the windows while they drew some devil's traps here and there. "Salt the door after we leave." Sam said as the two walked out the door.

"I'm not a rookie ya know." I said as the door closed.

Once it shut I salted the door and went to my bed to relax and watch some of the tube. I was starting to doze off after about an hour and a half of watching crappy reruns on TV Land, when a knock came to the door.

"WHO IS IT?" I yelled not wanting to get out of bed and instantly regretting I said anything.

"Room service." A man's voice said from the other side.

"I didn't order anything." I said through the door.

"This is on the house." The voice said calmly.

I looked through the peep hole and saw a guy in the hotel uniform with a platter that was covered by a lid. I backed away not feeling to certain about this guy. I walked back over to the bed and picked up the phone to call the front desk.

"Hello?" A sad sounding man's voice said.

"Yes do you have room service?" I said trying to be quiet but not to quiet.

"No we don't have room service. This ain' no five star hotel princess." The voice said and I hung up quickly.

I ran quietly to the door and looked out the peep hole. The man was gone but the platter was waiting by the door. I opened the door and pulled that platter inside the door. I fixed the salt that was moved back into a line by the door. I slide the tray along the floor to the center of the room carefully afraid of what might be inside. Once it was where I wanted it I put a ring of salt around it and grabbed my handy dandy handgun ready to shoot. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and the garbage can because I don't want some demon trap to be running around in the small ring of salt.

I lifted the lid and dropped it in a matter of seconds. I urge to throw up was a lot more than I could handle. The garbage can was of a much more natural use than I had planned. I turned my head and gagged when I saw the arm just sitting there. My eyes started to sting and I had to get out of the room so I ran to the bathroom and dialed Dean's number quickly.

He picked up after the third ring. "What is it? Did the boggie man get ya?" Dean said in a playful voice. I choked back tears and his voice got serious, "Liz is everything ok? Talk to me."

I didn't trust my voice but if I didn't say something he would hang up and think I cried wolf.

"D-dean…there's a…um…my dad's…." But that's as far as I got before the thought of the severed arm caused the same reaction as it did when I first opened it.

"Lizzie? What's wrong? Jesus." Dean sounded scared.

I tried to get my words out and to not throw up this time.

"My-my dad's arm. It's….um…well it's not on him anymore. It's in front of the T.V." I swallowed the sickness that came up and listened.

"Shit. Ok, Lizzie you stay away from it. We'll be there soon. Got it?" Dean's voice showed concern which I hadn't expected but I'm glad I was wrong for once.

My head answered his question first but I came in and said, "Got it." quickly before anything could come up.

I started rocking in the bathroom next to the toilet trying to be anywhere but here. It was working for a bit. I was in the middle ages with knights and king and queens. I was a princess but a total bad ass princess none of that damsel in distress crap. I heard a set of footsteps come from behind then a voice say, "My lady."

I turned and saw Ben dressed as a knight. I sighed and asked, "Ben why are you in my happy place? My dad's arm is sitting in the floor literally twenty feet from the door. I should be seeing my dad or something."

"I don't know. Why would any guy in their right mind wear chainmail?" He retorted quickly.

I couldn't help but laugh. My moment of laughter was cut short by the sound of cannon fire. I looked out the window and saw nothing.

"Where's that coming from?" I asked Ben feeling confused.

"Maybe it's your wake up call." Ben said right before he faded and my happy place disintegrated. I got up and opened the door refusing to look behind me as I did so. Sam and Dean walked in but stopped almost instantly.

"Jesus." Dean said putting his arm up to his nose.

"Hey what's that?" Sam said getting closer to the arm. "Why didn't you say there was a note with it?"

"I don't know Sammy. It may be because I was to shocked by my dad's arm on a plate!" I screamed still feeling a bit nauseas.

"Sorry, but the good news is it has an address." Sam said.

I went over and looked at the note. I recognized the address. It was of an old warehouse that we thought might have whatever is terrorizing the town in it. "That's the address Dad probably went to when he was p. ."

"Let's go Sammy." Dean said quickly.

"Oh no you don't. You can't leave me here." I argued.

"We won't leave you here. We'll take you to Ben and Lisa's. I'm sure they won't mind." Sam said with a smile.

"Um no. This is my dad. I'm going to help with this."

"No you won't. So let's stop arguing before your dad looses another limb." Dean said quickly heading for the door.

I was more than angry at them but I couldn't argue. Not with Dad's life on the line. They drove me to Lisa and Ben's house and drove off before I even knocked on the door. When Ben answered the door he seemed kinda shocked.

"Hey…um…what are you doing here?" He asked in his pajamas of sweat pants and a huge shirt.

"My dad went M.I.A and my cousins are looking for him. They figured that I shouldn't see him when he's drunk or whatever he's doing." I said telling the truth for once.

"Ben who is it?" Lisa came to the door. "Liz? What are you doing here?"

I gave a sigh not wanting to tell the story over and I didn't have to because Ben did it for me.

"Of course you can stay here. I'm sure your cousins will find him don't you worry." Lisa said pushing me in the door. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"It's fine. Thank you for letting me stay again." I said quickly.

"No problem. Make yourself comfortable. We were just heading to bed." Lisa said with her head in a closet full of blankets.

I dropped my stuff next to the couch and was sure that Lisa and Ben didn't see my gun that was hidden inside my jacket pocket. I set my bed up as Lisa and Ben went to their rooms. It was near midnight before I even considered sleep and by then I just couldn't handle the day. I felt the tears escape the dams that held them and a quiet sob escape. It wasn't too long till I heard footsteps from upstairs make their way downstairs.

"What's wrong Liz?" Ben's voice whispered.

"Everything." I got out quietly wanting to stop but unable to.

"Tell me about it." I said sitting next to me on the couch which hadn't been slept in yet.

"Well…I know exactly where my dad is and it's not a good place and my cousins are gunna end up…well…let's say it's not good…" I was surprised I got a full sentence out.

"It's ok. Dean can save anybody." Ben said quietly.

"What?" I said still crying but not as much.

"I don't know. He just seems like he could keep anyone safe. Try to go to sleep ok?" Ben said in a soft whisper.

"Ok." I said letting sleep come at last


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here we go again. Hope you all like the story so far. Any problems or confusion please tell me so I can fix it ASAP. I own nothing of Supernatural and if I did I might be writing fan fiction still. Just for the fun of it.

**That's what Happens…**

I woke up to the sound of breakfast being made. I opened my eyes slowly preparing for sun to be blazing in my face but was surprised by the darkness that I was welcomed to. When I finally shook the tiredness off I realized I was lying on Ben's shoulder, and then I remembered what happened last night and how I completely broke down. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't have cried especially around Ben who was well…in the light of the darkness. Dad told me to never tell anyone anything and I pretty much just told Ben stuff he shouldn't know.

I got up trying my best not to wake Ben up. I grabbed my stuff that was next to the couch and went to find a bathroom. I found a bed room and a closet full of blankets before I found the bathroom. I pulled a black shirt from the bag I had with me deciding it looked good with the light blue jeans I had on and would match my gray Nightrider like jacket pretty well. I gave a smile remembering where the jacket came from. Dad had got it for me, haggled it down to five bucks when it was a fifty dollar jacket. Dad was good at that too. I was unskilled and couldn't do that to well either.

I shook my head trying to get thoughts out of my head I didn't want in it. Once I was sure I wouldn't think of the worst thing possible I decided to put my wavy hair light brown hair up in a high pony tail. I looked through the other stuff that was in my bag. I was sure it was vampires in the warehouse but dad wasn't so sure so I got some other stuff, ready for anything. When I came out of the bathroom I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Liz." Lisa said making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning Lisa." I said pulling a chair out to sit in.

"Ben up?" she asked looking at me for the first time with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ok…You should know..." Lisa looked up from her breakfast making and stopped what she was going to say, "I can drop you off at school if you want."

I turned to see Ben heading up the stairs, probably to get ready for school. "Thanks…I might need you to drop me off at my car though seeing-"

Lisa interrupted me just as a door up stairs shut. "Listen you do anything to hurt Ben and I will kill you. He's the only thing I have and some girl with a fake leather coat is not going to hurt him."

I was starting to show shock as she continued, but when she was finished my shock turned to anger, the anger built up and came out as words. "Ok lady whatever you think I might do to Ben I won't. He's my friend. I shouldn't even be hanging around him. He could get hurt just knowing me! So if you want this 'chick with the fake leather jacket' will leave and never come back!" I didn't realize I was yelling till I finished. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk outside.

"What's with the yelling?" Ben asked as he walked down the stairs but I ignored him and went outside.

I had to calm down and think this through. I couldn't be like my dad and just run in all gung ho. I was replaying the conversation I had just had with Lisa when I understood something. Dean had their memories erased of him so that they would be safe. That meant him and Lisa had a thing but by the way Dean looked in the parking lot it wasn't just a thing. It was the L word. Dean had fallen in love. My new found information stopped me from realizing that I had turned left instead of right. Right was my car. I yet again mentally slapped myself. I forgot to often. Now I would have to go back past their house and look totally stupid.

I turned on my heel and headed back to the house. I didn't realize how far I had gotten till a good fifteen minutes had passed before I even saw the house. As I got closer, I was starting to get nervous. The front door was open. I ran the rest of the way but was stopped at the front door by a note that was folded to look like a name card at those fancy restaurants. It said on one side 'You can't hide.' I opened it and it had the same address on it. I felt it leave my hand as it dawned on me that they must have taken Ben and Lisa too. I couldn't just leave the house though.

I put both straps on my shoulders then quietly pulled my hand gun from my jacket pocket. I walked over the threshold slowly. I shut the door with a silent click and began my search of all the rooms. Breakfast dishes were in the sink and any leftovers were on the counter. I ignored the urge to grab some bacon and continued into all the ground floor rooms. I was as quiet as I could be on the stairs glad for my worn out black chucks. I check the few doors that were to my right but then I had to check the only door that was left, Ben's room. I walked in slowly, slower than I did in any other room. I winced when a floor board creaked just in front of the doorway but continued. Once I was in I checked the usual places, closet, under the bed, and easy places that you see in horror movies. Then I remembered that Dean was here for god knows how long so he had to of been ready for something like this.

I sat on Ben's bed and just stared at the wall that held only pictures and a desk. If I were going to put a door anywhere it would probably be on that wall. I got closer to the desk looking for any sign that it was moved. Nothing, so I started tapping the wall hoping for any change in tone. A resounding nothing again. Then I heard the creek of the board that was just outside of Ben's doorway. I rolled over Ben's bed and moved to the entrance of the doorway aiming my gun.

"Turn around." I said in my best I could kill you voice. As the dude turned I realized it was Ben. I lowered my gun and asked, "Jesus Ben! What's wrong with you?"

"Where's my mom?" He asked with fear in his eyes then he saw the gun. "Why do you have a gun?"

I decided to literally beat myself up, so I rammed my head into a wall. This is what I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and he was asking easy questions that came with hard answers.

"Don't worry. I'll get her back. I'll get them all back." I mumbled the last part more to myself than him.

"What?" He asked not understanding.

I used my amazing lying skills to tell Ben a version of the truth. "Ben this important so listen and don't talk. Me and my Dad are part of an undercover police operation. We got word that some crazy drugs were being circulated and we had to stop it. My cousins are in on it but my guess is that they got caught and were they saw my cousins and me talking to you and your mom and well you know how drug dealers work. Leverage."

"Ok. What can I do to help?" Ben said believing every word. I felt a knot of guilt start to tighten.

"First you can tell me what happened."I said sliding my gun back into my pocket.

"There was a knock on the door and Mom opened the door and I heard a scream. I was upstairs getting my stuff when I heard it." He walked over to the wall that was adjacent to his door and pushed in on it. It swung out and revealed a little square big enough to fit a person and some extra stuff in. "After she screamed I went in here." Ben said looking upset with himself. "I shouldn't have hid."

"It's ok. How long has that been there?" I asked trying to sound comforting but I was in a rush.

"I found it a couple years back. Is there anything else?" He asked hoping to prove his use.

"Just go to school. I have to go there anyway so I will walk with you." I said putting the gun in my bag. "Let's go."

I walked Ben to school and walked into the principal's office. "No way am I saying I started that fight just so some jock can play in a game. Expel me see if I give a crap." I turned and walked away out the school doors and headed for my car to start my solo mission. I had everything I needed in my car. Extra of everything I might need. I got some of my stuff and did my best to hide it. I even let my hair down so I could a decent sized knife down the back of my coat. Machete strapped to my leg under my jeans for vampire. A thing of lamb's blood disguised as a can of pop in case of djinn. Silver bullets for those pesky monsters that go bump in the night and other stuff that can kill things.

Once I was sure I was prepared I headed for the warehouse. It wasn't too far from our hotel which really freaked me out. She pulled into the graveled area around the warehouse surprised to see Dean and Sam standing outside of the door.

"What are you idiots doing out here?" I asked feeling confused.

"Waiting up for you." Sam said calmly.

"What about my dad?" I asked getting slightly angry.

"He went to the hospital." Dean said just as calmly as Sam.

"Why didn't you come get me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"We had to clean up the mess. Glad you could join." Dean said with a smile.

I walked up to them and fake scratched the back of my head actually unhooking my necklace and letting it fall to the ground. "Crap Dean can you get that for me? I need to take my earrings out if we're cleaning." As he touched the necklace I heard a light sizzle and instantly knew dad was right. It wasn't vampires. It was shifters. My necklace was silver and shifters and silver don't work. I took the knife that was hidden down the back of my shirt glad I had grabbed the one that had silver on one side and iron on the other.

"It's ok Dean I'll get it." I said as I got closer. When I was close enough to get the necklace I did but as I got up I rammed the knife into Dean's chest. Then I felt strong hands grab my shoulders. I quickly turned and slashed the knife wherever I could but soon realized that I had used the iron side and flipped it to slash across Fake Sam's chest. I quickly ran inside to see what was going on and I wasn't too shocked by what I saw.

I saw my dad, Sam, Dean, and Lisa tied to chairs. Lisa was unconscious, but the guys had duck tape over their mouths. I quickly put my jacket over Lisa's head so she couldn't see when she woke up. I took my blood stained knife and began to cut Sam and Dean out of their bindings, but before I could cut all the way through Dean's though someone pulled me back into the darkness. I was being punch this way and that before I finally understood what was happening and started to fight back. It was a few minutes later and it was still dark where I was fighting my unknown attacker. I was doing my best but not knowing who or what I was fighting was affecting me. It wasn't long after that that I was thrown through a weak wall and blacked out.

I woke up to someone shaking me asking if I was alright. My head gave a quick nod and I tried to get up but was overwhelmed by dizziness and fell into the rubble again. I heard voices but couldn't make out who or what they were saying. I felt like I was being moved but fuzzy shapes and bright lights confused me even more. I saw an actual face come really close to mine and say something but it was like Charlie Brown's teacher. I felt a dull pinch in my arm and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hope you readers are enjoying this story! I own nothing of Supernatural. Remember that.

**Waking up in a Hospital**

I woke up hearing the sound of a heart monitor. I could feel the IV that was in my arm and when I tried to move I felt lots of fun pain from my back. No doubt from that wall I flew through. I heard a quick, "She's moving!" After that was when I decided to open my eyes.

I looked around the hospital room seeing nothing but doctors. They were all trying to talk at the same time and I couldn't understand anything so I added my voice to the mixture.

"Where's my dad?" my voice sounded raspy and quiet so I tried again a little louder. "Where's my dad?"

"What? Your dad? He's…well…here we'll get you in a chair in a little while to see him but we really need to make sure that everything is alright with you. Ok?" The doctor next to my head said.

I gave my head a nod receiving some pain from that. Then the doctors started checking my back the bruises that were here and there and the stitches I didn't even know I had but then again I didn't know I had bruises I just felt like they were going to be there.

"The good news Ms. Campbell is that you just have mainly bruises which what I can tell from your cousins story about your mugging is a blessing." The same doctor said writing something on a pad. "Now let's try to get you in a chair. If anything starts to hurt you tell us and we'll try to fix it."

I was lifted slowly into a sitting up position which caused some pain but I told myself only big pain. That's when I'd say something. From there two doctors lifted me up and carefully put me in the chair. As we started going down several different halls and taking lots of turns I started to get dizzy. My guess was I was used to laying down not sitting up. The doctor pushed me into a room where I saw my dad laying on the bed in the room. It was mostly dark but I could see that his left arm…no more of his left shoulder area was wrapped in gauze. He had an IV in him and oxygen.

"I'll give you a minute." The doctor said walking away.

I grabbed my dad's hand feeling like I could have done something but how could I? He was gone three hours before I got that so called room service. I sighed knowing that him losing an arm wasn't my fault but the guilt I felt wouldn't leave.

"You shouldn't bite your nails." Dad said with a dry voice.

"Well I think I have a good reason to." I replied my face serious.

"I shouldn't have run off like that. It's just…" Dad started but couldn't seem to find the words.

"What?" I asked my face full of curiosity.

Dad seemed to find his train of thought and said, "I didn't know Mary had kids. I heard she died and I knew damn well it wasn't a house fire. I just never figured out she had kids. I regret not going to her funeral but John thought all her family was dead so I left it that way. I'm sure Mary had no clue I even existed either. Your mother and I found her but kept quiet. If I knew about Sam and Dean…I- I woulda done things differently."

"That's why you were so angry. You were mad at yourself." I said realizing the truth. I laid my head on his bed.

"Yeah… but I shoulda had enough sense to stay with you and not run off. I just…" he stopped trying to think of the words.

"Needed to vent?" I tried.

"That's it." He gave a smile. "How do you figure things out? You're so much like her you know…" He said trailing off. I had that same feeling he wasn't telling me something.

"What is it Dad?" I asked just watching him.

"What's what?" He asked snapping out of his trance.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me something." I said trying to clear things up.

"Me? Lying? No." he said quickly and I knew there was something.

"Dad, talk to me!" I yelled out of anger.

"Ms. Campbell? I think you're set to go home tomorrow. I'll inform your cousins but you need to get some rest." the same doctor said sticking his head in the door.

"Dad-" I started.

"Not now, Liz." He said and didn't say anything else.

After that the doctor came in and rolled me back to my room. I was settled back into my bed and given a sedative to 'help me sleep'. I was too confused about what Dad wasn't telling me and it really bothered me. That's probably why I had a series of dreams that made no sense. The first was about mom before she went to fight the djinn. The next one was of Sam and Dean, or at least the shifter Sam and Dean, and how I killed them. They were all bad so I think I forgot some of the other ones till I came to Dad losing his arm. I apparently made up how he lost it in my head. It was creepy is all I'm going to say. I woke up not knowing what time or day it was.

The same doctor came in and said, "Your cousins are waiting for you."

The doctor helped me out of the bed and handed me some clothes. I slowly put them on still feeling majorly sore. I walked with a possible limp. It took me a good ten minutes just to get out of the hall that led to my hospital room. In total it took me thirty minutes get to Sam and Dean. Then the doctor rolled up a wheelchair.

"You might need this." He said passing it to Sam.

"Little late for that doctor." I said walking out the door slowly. Sam handed the doctor the wheelchair and took the prescription from him.

"So how's our little shifter fighter feeling today?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

"Sore. Oh did you get Lisa out?" I asked remembering that the last time I remember Lisa she was tied to a chair with my jacket on her head.

"Yeah she's back at her house with Ben." Sam said since Dean had that sad puppy look come on his face again.

"That's good. Where are we going?" I asked covering my eyes from the morning sun.

"Well not your motel room." Dean said shaking the puppy look.

"Tell me about it." I said. "What day is it any way?" I asked not wanting to feel confused.

"It's Friday…I think…"Dean replied. "You were out for what three days." he said looking to Sam who gave a nod. "Yeah three days."

"Well I suppose my expulsion is complete." I said with a fun eye roll.

"You were expelled?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yes because I didn't lie about starting a fight." I explained.

"Good for you." Dean said.

"What happened after I was thrown through the wall?" I asked wanting to know every detail.

"Not much. While that shifter was going after you Sam took your dad to the car and I shot him with my gun that he took from me. Went to the hospital and that's it." Dean said sounding very bored.

"I just want to go home."I said getting in the back seat of their Impala.

"Ok…we'll take you to our room." Sam said.

"We will?" Dean asked receiving a punch from Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So another day and another chapter. I'm trying to get the chapters out pretty quickly so whoever is reading this doesn't get bored waiting for me to get a new chapter up. I own nothing of Supernatural but if I did I would be pretty happy.

**The Forgotten**

When we got to Sam and Dean's motel room I didn't pay much attention to what Sam was saying about the doctor saying I needed to rest for another week just to be safe. I fell on the bed and thought about stuff. I know sixteen year old girls are suppose to be thinking of makeup, what dress to wear to the next school dance, and the hottest guys in the school but I thought about my dad, what he was hiding from me and how nice it was not to be alone through this whole mess. I was glad that we found Sam and Dean. Well it wasn't really found. Bobby found them we just kinda ran into them but either way they were family and that's all that matters.

I was done staring at the ceiling a total of thirty minutes after we got there. I moved to the edge of the bed and looked out the window suddenly realizing I had no clue what season it was. I was about to ask one of the boys but the room was empty. I looked around and found a note that said, 'Had to get stuff. Don't burn the place down. Sam'. I gave a sigh and sat down at the desk. It took me a few minutes of sulking to realize that there was a computer sitting right in front of me. I turned it on and went to some news site and saw that it was almost Halloween. I smiled closing the computer. Mom always made us dress up for Halloween. She said it was a way to connect with all the stuff we had to hunt, but I think it was to give me a little normal in my crazy childhood. I sighed not wanting to have a week of rest. I had a feeling everyday would be like today except it got more boring as I went through the week.

THREE WEEKS LATER…

I had just gotten to the hospital to help with Dad's physical therapy. I had been coming to the hospital to help with him ever since I was off my week long vacation. He was getting better but he wouldn't be the same. I knew that but I wasn't too sure he did. We did his usual movements and after an hour we were back in his room. I had to bring up the conversation again. I knew he wouldn't change his mind but I had to try.

"Dad…do you think we should stop hunting?" I said sitting in the chair I moved next to his bed.

"I already told you. We can't just quite." Dad replied with his usual answer.

"Dad if you haven't noticed you don't have a left arm. Maybe it's time for us to stop before something else happens. I don't want to lose you too." I mumbled the last part so he couldn't really hear it.

"I can hunt with one arm, honey. Don't worry. I know you're scared but this stuff happens and other hunters keep going at the monsters in the closet. I won't quite that easily." He said patting my hand.

"Those are other hunters Dad! They don't have a kid to worry about if anything happens to them!" I said yelling a bit too loud for a hospital.

"You're right, but I can't stop. If anything something will try to get us when we retire. We won't be prepared and we'll die, but if we keep it up we have a lot less of a chance." Dad said with concern in his eyes. "I can't bear to lose you if I knew I could have done something." Dad wiped the tear that had started down my face.

"You need some rest. See you tomorrow Dad." I said walking out the door wiping the unstoppable tears from my face.

I was walking down the hall when I heard Dad yelling for me to come back, but I kept walking. He was my rock when I needed him. I couldn't' stand for him to see me failing to be his rock. I got in my car and went back to the old motel room. Sam and Dean took care of the arm awhile ago because I assumed I was budging in on their sleeping time. I hadn't realized it was only two or I would have grabbed some lunch but right now I just needed to stop and talk. I parked my car in the beat down parking lot and opened the glove box and pulled my mom's picture out of the glove box and sat it in the passenger's seat.

"Mom, he doesn't know when it's time to quite. I…I don't know about this plan to continue hunting. He's lucky to be alive! Why does he continue to poke the sleeping bear? Death won't stop next time, Mom. I don't know if I can keep him safe much longer. I miss you so much. He would listen to you or you would have told him to stop pissing off death or something. I feel like he's not telling me something. I thought we agreed not to lie but here he is hiding the truth from me. I just need help…and I want my jacket back…" I trailed off resting my head on the steering wheel feeling really petty for wanting my jacket but I hadn't seen it since the warehouse.

I sat in my car till the clock read 4:30. "Gotta go Mom." I said as I put the picture back into its safe spot in the glove box. I walked inside and decided to try and wash the day away. I heard my cell ringing not five minutes after I got in the shower. I shut the water off and grabbed the big towel that I brought with me everywhere. It was more like a sheet in towel form. I ran out and grabbed it just before I knew the voicemail would kick in.

"What?" I said with more anger in my voice than I wanted.

"Whoa. No need to bit my head of Medusa." Dean's voice said a bit offended.

"Medusa turned people to stone Dean." I said a bit agitated still.

"Oh well. Any way, we need to take care of a little vampire problem a few cities over. You good here?" Dean asked after he finished talking to Sam.

"Yeah. I'll be fine just take care of your problem." I said with a sigh.

"Later cuz." Dean said and the line died.

I shut the blind and got dressed. I gave a quiet angry cry. Everything was going wrong or that's what it felt like at least. I called in some Chinese food hoping it would cheer me up. I ordered Lo mien, fried rice, General Tso's and sweet and sour chicken. After I ordered I gave a frustrated cry and fell to the ground next to the extra bed realizing my mistake. I ordered for me and Dad not just for me. I sat in silence till I heard a knock on the door. I got up and paid the Chinese delivery guy for my dinner and dropped the bag on the desk. I took the boxes out and used the plastic fork to dig into my food not really tasting just chewing and swallowing.

After about ten minutes I heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock on the nightstand between the two beds. I was only 5:30 but I didn't know of anyone who would drop by. I looked through the peep hole and saw Ben standing in the hall.

I opened the door and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I just haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to see if you need anything." Ben said calmly with a look of concern on his face.

"No. I think I'm set here. Thanks though." I started to shut the door but Ben's foot stopped the doors movement.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said in my I don't give a crap voice opening the door back up so he could come in. After he was in I asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm just checking up on you." He replied staring at nothing in particular.

"Right, now how about the truth?" I asked seeing through his lie.

That's when he turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I felt my heart start to melt but left my face blank and tried to get my emotions in check. I couldn't risk Ben's life so I had to push him away. "Honestly. I just wanted to see you again."

I saw the truth in his eyes. He started to come closer. I didn't realize I was walking backwards till I hit the wall. When he was no more than two feet away there was another knock on the door.

"I should get that…" I said slipping between him and the wall to walk towards the door.

"Can't it wait?" Ben asked his voice sounded like he was begging.

There was another knock. "It's a door with a person on the other side. It will take like five minutes." I said with a smile as I turned to look through the peep hole again. My face twisted but I fixed that quickly and turned to Ben. "Hey can you pass me those rings on the table? I forgot to put them on."

I heard a sizzle than a stifled scream. I opened the door and grabbed the real Ben and ran for the door that led to the parking lot and the only thing that could save us, my car.

"STOP!" I heard Ben's voice scream but knew it was a shifter. Then I heard a click that was the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

I quickly dug my heels into the carpet and stopped. "What!" I yelled back down the hall.

"Come back and let's sort this out. Bring me with you while you're at it." The fake Ben said still in front of the opened door. I walked back hating the feeling of walking to my death. Ben was next to me looking really confused. We walked into the room and the fake Ben said to me, "Now sit down in the chair." I did with obvious hatred on my face. "Kid use the duck tape and tie her to the chair." he directed to the real Ben.

When Ben was done wrapping duck tape on my hands behind my back and my legs to the chair legs he asked, "What's going on? Who is that?"

"Why don't you explain?" The shifter questioned me.

"Not feeling it slim bag." I said trying to sound calm and for the most part I was.

"Fine. I'll ask questions and you answer or he gets shot." The shifter said aiming the gun at Ben.

"Fine toad face." I said through my teeth.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I hunt." I answered simply.

"What do you hunt? Now remember to answer these questions honestly." The shifter said ready to shoot.  
>"Monsters." another answer through my teeth.<p>

"Such as?" He dragged out the last word.

"Well you Mr. Skin changer." I said in a kiddie voice.

"I might just shoot you now." The shifter pointed the gun to my head. I closed my eyes ready for anything.

"No!" Ben screamed.

"What? Do you have a little crush? How cute! The hunter and the idiot who fell in love." the shifter said in a fake excited voice.

While he was doing his little rant I tried to free myself from my duck tape prison. I was failing then I tried something that was a last resort. I forced the chair in the air then when it hit the ground it shattered. While the shifter stared down at me in shock on my back Ben grabbed the gun and shot the fake Ben.

"Go distractions!" I said lift in my arm up in a fist. I slowly got up surprised I wasn't impaled by any of the chair splinters. "Speaking of team work, I didn't know you could shoot a gun."

"Dean taught me." Ben said.

"You remember?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…but that's not the point. Are you ok?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine Ben. Now come on I need help burying fake you." I said with a smile.

Within an hour we had the body out of the motel, via window so those pesky cameras couldn't see, and had made it to an abandoned part of the woods to bury it. It took a good hour and a half to get a decent sized hole. We rolled the body in and covered the grave up.

"Should we say something?" Ben asked standing in front of the grave as I tried to walk away.

"He was a good shifter. One of the only ones to get me tied in a chair, but he possibly tore my Dad's arm off…so rot in Purgatory." I said with a straight face. That seemed to suffice for Ben so we both walked off heading back to my car that I would have to shampoo pretty soon. I was the first to speak once we got into the less dense part of the forest. "Great first date. Don't you think?" I said with a smile.

"First date?" Ben questioned.

"I'm joking….jeez don't have a panic attack." I said a little disappointed.

"If you want to consider it a first date that's fine with me. We'll just make the best of what's left." Ben said grabbing my hand.

I smiled happy that I had a somewhat normal guy and a nowhere near normal first date.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well I hope you readers enjoy this story. I would love if you guys commented so that way I know what I'm doing wrong or right. I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Boyfriends, Angry Dads and a P. O. ed Dean**

I was sitting on my car hood with Ben eating a double cheeseburger when I heard my phone ringing in the front seat. I slide of the hood and picked up the ringing phone.

"Yup." I said quickly to happy to really care about anything.

"Where the hell are you?" Sam screamed sounding really scared.

"I'm out Sam. Don't have a panic attack. Jeez." I said leaning against the driver's door.

"We've called you like twenty times and there was no answer." Sam said just as scared.

"Who is it?" Ben asked between bites of his burger.

"Who's that? Liz, who's with you?" Dean screamed into the mic.

"It's Ben, Dean." I said in a bored tone.

"What? Why are you with Ben?" Dean said angrily.

"Dean shut up." I said getting angry at them for messing up what's left of my evening.

"No, You know what could happen if he hangs around you." Sam interjected.

"Should we tell them?" Ben asked quietly.

"Tell us what?" Dean said sounding angry.

"He remembers." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Dean screeched into the phone.

"We'll talk later Dean. I'm heading over to the motel now." I said wanting to get them off my back.

Dean started to say something but I jammed down the off button before he could say anything. "I suppose this means that the date's over." Ben said sliding off the hood and opened the passenger door and got in.

"Sadly yes. Dean's a bit of an over reactor." I said starting my car and headed for Ben's house. When we reached Ben's house I stopped him before he got out. "Hey Ben. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come meet my dad officially tomorrow." I said nervously.

"Can't wait." He said with a smile just before he got out.

I drove off feeling ecstatic. I couldn't wait for tomorrow but my thoughts were attacked by Dean screaming into the window beside my head. "What the hell happened?"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car ready for the heavens to rain down on me in Dean's wrath. "What happened was he saved my life." I said in an angry tone.

"Saved your life? From what?" Sam said being the only one who kept his cool.

"Apparently we forgot a shifter or it escaped. One or the other, but it was mad and tried to kill me." I said trying to calm down but failing.

"How exactly did he happen to remember?" Dean said quieter but still with the anger that he had before.

"Well my guess is it's pretty hard to watch yourself kill somebody when you know it's not you." I said in a smart elic tone.

"The shifter was Ben?" Sam asked before Dean could.

"Duh smart ones. No if you don't mind I need to try to get some sleep before I go help my dad with his physical therapy." I said walking passed them heading for the door that led to the motel hallway.

I walked into the room surprised that we had managed to keep it relatively clean besides the shattered chair. I knew I would wake up feeling that in the morning. I didn't even bother with anything after that. I slide my shoes off and curled up under the comforter and was asleep pretty quickly. I knew I was lucky when it came to sleeping. Most hunters got like twelve hours for a full week but I got at least six hours every night. Mom always said a good hunter is a well rested hunter and that's probably true but with constant danger there isn't a lot of time for sleep. Anyways I fell asleep and dreamed of a normal life.

I woke up by rolling off my bed and hitting the floor. I am, if you haven't guessed, slightly prone to bad luck. It was earlier than I expected so I decided that this morning I would treat myself to a real breakfast in a real restaurant. I got ready dressing in a dark pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that was really soft and had a pattern on it in a cream color. After I was dressed it was time to do some final touches and my hair. I simply ran a comb through it and called it done. I looked in the mirror and decided that the slight waves of my hair looked good today and that doesn't happen often. I got in my car and headed for any good looking breakfast. I decided to stop at a Bob Evan's. As I was heading to the table that the hostess was leading me to I noticed my jacket on the back of one of the two chairs that was sitting at the small table. I looked around suspiciously but saw no one.

I quickly grabbed the hostess' sleeve and asked, "Who put that there?"

"Oh that was dropped off not too long ago. Isn't it yours? The man who dropped it off said a girl that looked like you would be coming in." The hostess said confused.

"It is. I just…didn't expect to see it here." I said looking at the jacket.

I had my breakfast and was out the door with my jacket on heading for Ben's house. It took hardly any time but my mind was still on the jacket that I had just gotten back. Ben was tapping on the window before I even knew I had stopped.

"You ok? You seem kinda out of it." He asked getting in and shutting the door.

"I just found my jacket…at Bob Evan's. The hostess said some guy dropped it off expecting me to be coming." I said still a little dazed.

"Let's talk about your mystery jacket finder later. We need to go or we'll be late." Ben said pointing to the clock.

I started to freak out and was speeding to just get to the hospital. The good news was if there would have been a wreck we would already be heading that way. We made it on time and turns out there was no need for my panic. We walked in quickly heading to my dad's room. I wasn't too sure how Dad would react to Ben. I kept my hopes up though trying to be optimistic. We walked in and Dad seemed…well…shocked.

"Who's that?" Dad asked with an eyebrow raised.

"This is Ben, Dad." I said trying to hide my nerves.

"And why is he here?" Dad asked with the same look on his face.

"Because…well…we're…are dating." I said struggling for words.

"Ben, right? What makes you think you can date my daughter?" Dad asked sharply.

"I…I don't know, sir." Ben said getting frigid.

"You don't know. Let me tell you something. You have no reason to think you can date my daughter. You shouldn't even look at her without-" I interrupted him quickly.

"Dad he saved my life. Now put a sock in it before you say something you wish you hadn't." I said through my teeth next to his ear.

"Well why didn't you say so! You know your mother and I met after she saved my life. I always thought that would be the way you found your man. Saving his ass but it was the other way around." Dad said a bit happier.

"Dad I was duck taped to a chair and I had to smash the chair for him to save my life. I say it was 50 50."I said trying to explain.

"Ready to go?" I nurse popped her head in.

We got Dad out of the bed, but we didn't really have to do anything Dad could get out by himself for a while. We went through the usual motions and a little while later we were heading down the hall but instead of taking a right we took a left.

"What's going on? Why aren't we going back to your room?" I asked confusion written on my face.

"The doc. says it's time I get some practice outside of the hospital." Dad said with a smile. "Going home today baby."

"Crap. I suggest when we get into the room you keep your shoes on. The chair might still be broken." I confessed.

We were heading to my car before I knew it. Dad didn't want help unless he fell on his butt so Ben hung around me and Dad was walking in front of us. I stuck my hands in my pockets feeling paper crumple as I did so. I did what any person would do if they found paper anywhere. I pulled it out and opened the folded paper. I quickly read it and shoved it in my pocket again. Ben was looking at me funny but must have known I didn't want to be questioned right now and held his tongue. Once we were all in the car and after Dad's little struggle with the seat belt I asked the question the paper had mentioned.

"Dad…what deal did you make?" I said looking at his face trying to pry as much information as I could from the expression that appeared.

"How did you?" dad asked stumbling for words.

"Does it matter right now Dad? What was the deal?" I said more fiercely.

"I-I made a deal to save you." He confessed starting at his hands.

"From what?" I asked quickly.

"It wasn't your mother's fault. She was watching you and I was supposed to go in after them. They found her and took both of you to that warehouse. I called to check on you guys like we always did but I didn't get an answer and I started looking for you both. I was too afraid to even think they had taken both of you. When I got the nerve to go to the warehouse…your mother…she…she was gone. You were alive but I knew you wouldn't make it to a hospital. That's when I heard the footsteps. I looked up to see a demon. He said he could save you. I asked about your mother and he said only one. I picked you because if your mother knew she would have hated me. I asked the demon to erase your memory of the warehouse. He did and we left before I called the authorities." Dad finished quietly.

I felt my throat close up and my eyes sting. I hurried to shove the tears away for a better time. "We…we better get going." I said starting the car and driving to Ben's house. I got out of the car with him when we stopped in front of his house. "I'm sorry. I should have done that when you weren't in the car." I said quickly.

"No problem. How about a movie tomorrow? Get your mind off monsters and demons for a bit." Ben said with understanding and caring in his eyes.

"Sounds good." I whispered almost trying to hide the tears that were coming up.

"Quite your tears. There's no need for them." Ben said giving me a quick kiss before he ran up the porch.

I went back into my car and drove to the motel. The car was silent and I couldn't stand it for too long. Luckily we got to the parking lot before I turned the radio on. We both got out but before Dad could say anything I gave him a hug. I stood there for a while just hugging him. When I let go I told him, "Don't lie to me ever again."

"I won't. I promise." Dad said quietly.

"Wait you made the deal when I was ten. Dad you only have-" But before I could finish Dad put his fingers over my lips. We walked in silence to the motel.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Another chapter for my readers. Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing of Supernatural. Just so you guys know the first part is going to be in Ben's point of view.

**At A Loss**

Ben woke with a start not really sure what had happened. The haze that filled his eyes faded and he saw Liz. She was lying on the table at the other end of the room. Her wavy brown hair falling off the table looking like a waterfall but he quickly realized something. She wasn't moving. He ran over to the table seeing the busted parts of wall surrounding her. Her left hand was facing up and her fingers were in a weird relaxed claw shape. Ben didn't know what to do. He lifted his hand up to try and hold her head but when he saw blood dried. He found a shattered mirror and just looked at himself surprised by what he saw. He was covered in blood but he wasn't sure it was all his and that scared him. He was drenched in what he thought to be salt water. He heard the door slam open but he didn't move. When Sam and Dean came in pointing guns at him he just held his hands up in the sign of giving up.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 24 Hours Earlier ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ben, are you ok?" I asked feeling concerned by the confused look on his face.

"Yeah. I've just been having these weird black outs. Nothing to worry about." He replied wiping the look off his face.

"Black outs aren't good Ben." I replied. We had been doing little things for the past couple weeks. After my dad got home Ben thought I needed something to get my mind off of everything that I worry about. We were sitting in front of his house.

"I better go before my mom throws a fit." Ben said opening the door.

"Ben why don't we just hang out at my place tomorrow." I said before he shut the door.

"You and your dad need some family time." He said walking up to his porch.

I got out and told him quickly, "Sam and Dean are taking him out. Something about male bonding time and no way do I want to know what that is."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." He gave a smile and walked in.

Ben had been acting a little odd lately and it was bothering me. I drove home or our not so permanent home and started to get stuff ready for what I hope wasn't in Ben. I need help. My boyfriend was a shifter and now a possible…no I won't say it and jinx it this early. I left Dad, Dean, and Sam out of the possible problem. Dad was knocked out on the bed when I walked in which is exactly what I wanted. Dean and Sam were coming to get him around noon which gave me an enough time to fix everything up before Ben got in. I decided I would just go to bed so I'm not exhausted for what might happen tomorrow night.

I woke up to Dad shaking me saying, "Come on! Get up. Sam and Dean are treating us to breakie."

"I'm up. I'm up. Don't freak out." I said rolling out of bed taking the covers with me to the floor. "When they comin'?" I grumbled.

"We're already here." Dean said standing at the foot of my bed.

"That's not creepy. You do realize we're cousins and you're getting nowhere." I said with a tired sarcastic tone.

"Hey you know you want me." Dean said with a shrug.

Dean doubled over after receiving a punch to the stomach from Dad. I laughed and got up grabbing the closest clothes I could find. Within five minutes we were heading to breakfast. They took us to this restaurant that smelled kinda old and looked like it could use a dusting…and some general maintenance. I had a weird feeling about this place but I couldn't put my finger on it. We ordered some insanely delicious breakfast, but before we left I ran to the bathroom. I didn't really have to go I just needed to try and figure out the oddness about this place because it was driving me insane.

I wasn't in the bathroom very long when I felt the temperature drop. I could see my breath and knew Sam and Dean had brought me to a haunted restaurant. I felt a hand wrap around my throat. It was strange though. It wasn't an I intend to kill you hand on my throat. Then I heard a strange eerie male voice.

"I see you took up my offer." The voice said. I shifted my eyes to the mirror and saw the ghost that had me. He was tall about Dean's height I would have guessed but that was all he had in common with Dean. The ghost had bright blue eyes and light brown hair.

"What happened to you?" I said realizing I said the wrong thing as soon as the grip tightened on my throat.

"Nothing happened to me but something might happen to you, Izzy." He whispered. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Alright…" I said in a cautious tone. "What do you want me to do?"I turned my head to the side so I could face him.

"No!" He screamed twisting his hand on my throat so I couldn't look at him. I gagged and coughed a bit as he continued, "No one should see me…Especially not you…" he said petting my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"They killed me…I did nothing and they killed me. Now, my love, I am no longer the man you left in Chicago. I'm a monster." He said sounding ashamed.

I breathed slowly trying to find some way to make this ghost understand. Then something came to me, he might still be here for the woman he left in Chicago and I have to look like her. Let's role play.

"You could never be a monster." I said reaching my hand up trying to try and find his face.

"No…stop…" He whispered painfully.

"Let me see this so called monster. You have to trust me." I slowly turned my head to face the specter behind me. I looked him up and down seeing the bullet holes that were centered on his core. His face was burned and most of his hair was gone.

"Now Beauty sees the Beast." I said staring me in the eyes.

"I see no Beast here. I see a man who died a horrible death who is searching for the woman he fell in love with." I said not flinching under his gaze.

"You…you are not Izzy." He said with sadness in his face.

"No…I'm not, but maybe if you let go of what's holding you here you might find her." I said slowly.

"How will that help me find her?" He asked confused.

"You have to trust that what happens to you when you leave this place is where Izzy will go too." I replied.

"I'll try." He said as a light filled the room. I saw nothing but what felt like staring at the sun. When the light faded Sam and Dean busted in.

"Little late boys. Oh and thanks for telling me I was bait." I said angrily as I stormed out the doors of the restaurant and walked back to the motel.

"We were going to tell you." Sam said running up next to me.

"When before or after I went to the bathroom?" I said still raging with anger.

"Shut up Sam. We weren't gunna tell you." Dean said coming up behind Sam.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Well…" Sam said trying to find words.

"Exactly. Now shut up and risk your own lives. Go have your male bonding time." I said running back to the motel leaving Sam, Dean, and Dad in the dust.

They had no clue. No clue at all about anything. I was in the room setting things up before I even realized I was at the motel. Anger can do some crazy stuff. That poor dude. I couldn't stop thinking about the ghost and what had happened to him. He stayed in a bathroom waiting for the woman he loved to come and find him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw Ben. "Just a second!" I yelled when I was a few feet from the door. I hid the signs of my work in the closet. I slide the door shut as quietly as I could and opened the door. "Come in." I said in a breathy voice.

"You ok? You sound tired." Ben said after stepping in.

"Yeah I'm fine. I had some…no lots of last minute cleaning to do. I sorta overslept." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Take a seat I was just about to order Chinese." I went to the phone but was stopped.

"I've been around the block a few times girlie. A devil's trap under a rug won't catch me." Ben's voice said.

I turned to see that his eyes were black holes. "Who are you? What do you want with Ben?"

"Oh my job was easy. Erase the kid's memories again but you know it's kinda hard when they somehow keep breaking out. Oh and the boys call me Meg." Ben/Meg said.

"The boys? And why erase his memory again?" I questioned even more.

"You know the idiots that are with your Daddy right now." Meg replied.

"How do you know Sam and Dean?" I asked feeling really confused.

"Oh we had an agreement a few years back, but now I'm heading up the ladder not falling off it. And I need to erase it because he found out a little secret that none of us want to break out." Meg said.

"I can't let you hurt him." I said quickly.

"Oh really? You know he doesn't care about you at all. I've been doing such a good job." Meg started with a smile. "Ever since the shifter accident this meat suit has been mine."

"You lie." I said harshly.

"Well I am a demon. We lie a lot but sometimes we tell the truth." Meg said. I didn't move waiting for the trap to start. "Did I hurt your feelings? Oh I'm sorry. You know that I get to be the one that drags your daddy away. It'll be so much fun!" Meg said tripping the fishing line that set it all off.

I ducked just as a bucket of holy water was flung out from behind me. She screamed and ran into the wall on the other end causing a sack of salt to fall on her head. While the demon was trying to recover I pulled my phone out and texted Dad, 'Help. Demon in Ben. Motel room.' as soon as the sign for sent came up I deleted the message.

"You little…" Meg said reaching down and grabbing my throat. I thought if one more supernatural thing grabs my throat today I might scream. She didn't stop till my feet were only inches off the ground. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"What-secret?" I managed to choke out while grabbing at Ben's hand.

"Fine you really want to know?" Meg sat my feet on the ground I could breathe somewhat now which was a plus. "He watched a demon kill another demon with a forbidden spell." After a minute of thinking Meg decided on something that seemed to be troubling her. "You know, I haven't tortured somebody in a long time." Meg said with a smile. I saw the blood that covered Ben. Most of it was from the holy water and salt. I knew he'd be fine till my dad saw him. That's when I heard the sound of an old motor. Meg looked surprised. "You told them didn't you?" Meg walked back a little ways and then I saw the wall over the table get closer and closer till I heard a crack and darkness took over.

"Liz? Liz can you hear me?" Dad's voice came muffled through the darkness. I tried to open my eyes and saw blurry images. "Thank God." Dad said resting his head on the table.

"Ben…Demon…secret…" I tried to tell him but the just told me to be quiet.

I looked over and saw Ben sitting in a chair with his hands behind his back and his eyes were still black. He started laughing. "Shut up!" Dean screamed.

"Now Dean no need to be mean to an old friend." Meg said.

"Well family comes first and you just about through part of that family through a wall." Dean said angrily.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" I heard Dad ask Sam.

I felt a pushing on my ribs and felt a pain. I whipped my arm up catching Sam in the face. "That hurts idiot." I said quietly.

"Yeah…she might have some broken ribs and definitely a broken nose." Sam said rubbing his face. "You got this?" He asked.

"Yeah. You just get that thing out of him." Dad said staring at the demon.

"I'll see you in four years!" Meg yelled just before he shut the door.

"Stupid demons." Dad said helping me to the car and getting in the driver's seat. "Relax. I'll get you there safe." He said as I started to drift off again.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I would like to thank the people who took time to review. Thanks to everyone! Please keep reviewing I like knowing what I do right or wrong and as my friend put it once. Reviews are like crack. It's funny, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing of Supernatural and if I did there would be a lot more shirtless Dean.

**The Truth…More or Less**

I was in the hospital for a couple days after that fun experience. I had three broken ribs and my back apparently hit the wall weird or something because I got stuck wearing a brace for a month and a half. I looked like a bent stick in the hospital bed and refused to see anyone that wasn't family which was only three people so I was set. The doctor said only one at a time so I didn't get overwhelmed which was really stupid. I was perfectly fine except for all the medical problems. Dad came to visit most of the time, but one the offhand I was graced with the presence of a Winchester it was usually about Ben.

"Liz, I know what it's like to trust somebody and then have them stab you in the back. I had a friend who I trusted and she ended up using me to…well…start the apocalypse." Sam started. "You can't hold a grudge against Ben. It's not his fault he was possessed."

"You know I've been doing some figuring. Dean and Lisa had a total thing. Ben's technically his son now and if I continue to date him it's just going to end up being really weird. I think this is best for both of us. In a few weeks when I'm out of this bed I will gladly drive away to any run down town and try not to get killed." I said not really wanting to talk about Ben. Ever.

Sam left the chair and walked out. I know he was trying to help but he wasn't. He just kinda made things a lot worse. I had been feeling good today maybe even willing to walk down the hall with this metal cage on but now I wanted to be left alone to cry in my hospital bed, but that's why hospitals had visiting hours so after they end the people can feel bad for themselves and cry about everything. Dean was next to bat.

"How ya feelin' Lizzie?" Dean asked at least trying to break the ice unlike Sam who just dove in to his lecture.

"Felling about as good as I'll get sitting in this god forsaken place." I said not really able to move to well.

"That's good. You know Ben was asking about you." He said with caution.

"Well that's fine and dandy." I said sounding slightly angry.

"You know it's not his fault right? He really is scared for you." Dean said keeping his caution.

"Well peachy. You know I really could care less. I threw me at a freakin' wall." I said sounding bitter.

"That was Meg. Ben just wants to know if you're ok."

"Well I'm peachy why don't you go tell him that."

"Seriously give the kid a break. He just got over being possessed and he wants to know if his girlfriend is alright." Dean said a little too mean.

"Well you know what? Tell him I'm tired, feel like crap, and wouldn't mind if my idiot cousins would stop bringing him up within the same fifteen minutes! I don't know if you know what it feels like to have everything fall apart in the same God damn week! So just shut up and leave me alone alright!" I started to yell and by the end I felt the tears and sadness that came with that rage.

I was crying desperately wanting to be turned on my side away from the door so that anyone who walked by wouldn't notice my sobs. I saw my dad walk in from the corner of my eye. I didn't notice he had someone with him till they were practically right on top of me.

"Just leave me alone." I said trying but failing to turn to the side away from Ben who looked like he had heard both of my awkward conversation with the boys.

"I can't. I-I just want to let you know that…that the demon was lying about a lot of stuff." He said just before he leaned down and tried to kiss me but hit his head on the brace. "Damn it!" He said quietly readjusting to where he didn't hit his head. He kissed me and it was magic. That's all I can say about it. No matter how angry I was at the world I couldn't be mad at him in that moment. "See?" He asked as he carefully pulled back.

"Yeah…but doesn't mean you're off the hook about this brace crap." I said with a smile.

"How about I take you out. Say in a month or so to the winter formal?" He said with a smile.

"Sounds good but no trying to kill each other. Deal?"

"Deal. Now get some sleep. You look like hell."

"I wonder why?" I asked as he walked out.

"Sleep kiddo. I'll chat with you once ya get up." Dad said kissing my forehead and following Ben to the hallway.

My thoughts felt a little better but sleep wouldn't come. Not for a while. I could already see that. I tried to keep my mind on all the good things but there wasn't a lot of good to keep my busy mind occupied. My thoughts soon ran to Dad and what was going to happen to him and it seemed like it was all my fault. How I would end up breaking Ben's heart when Dad decided that we should move to another case. What was going to happen to our little family once we left here? Everything was hectic and I couldn't seem to make things fit, but luckily I had lots of time to hide out in this hospital to try and figure it out.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So I hope you like the story, if so please review. Even if you don't I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong, but I know that hardly anyone actually reads these things so I could literally say turd muncher and anyone he has read this chapter will most likely not see it. Any way. I own nothing of Supernatural or any references that might be made in any of the chapters.

**Brace…Head?**

It had been about two weeks since Ben had asked me to winter formal. I was luckily out of the hospital but not out of the stupid brace. I also got lots of attention from the snooty girls from the school that saw me anywhere. There was lots of brace face but someone corrected them to brace head since it was more structured around it than my face. They also enjoyed throwing in a jab or two about my expulsion. I wanted so badly to just chop off their fingers and toes and feed them to an angry shark that hadn't eaten in days, but sadly my brace forced limited movement. I kept telling myself only a few more weeks and I could freely chop off appendages.

Ben tried to get me to go places but I mostly refused so that when I next saw those sluts I could threaten them maybe even give that stupid blonde a wakeup call that her nose did look fake. Wait. Violent thoughts won't help now. Think happy thoughts was what I tried to focus on. Oddly I spent most of the day telling Dad and the boys what things were on a case they'd take not far from the motel. At most I spent two nights without them. They always tried to check up on me when they could. My guess was to make sure another shifter or demon thing hadn't happened. Luckily the town seemed quiet but that didn't stop the three different phone calls that happened within five minutes of each other.

It was one of these so called times that happened right once I got home with movie snacks and Dracula. Ben was coming over to watch it since I refused to be anywhere near his paranoid mother.

"Hi Dad." I mumbled into the phone trying to hold it on my shoulder.

"Hey. How are things?" Dad replied.

"Peachy. Just walked in the door. Getting ready to watch a movie with Ben." I yelled at the phone I dropped o the floor.

"Throw holy water on him for me hon'." Dad replied. I smiled he had told me to do that every time Ben was suppose to come over.

"I will Dad. Now go kill something with your one armed strength." I said listening to Dad's laugh.

"Alright. See you when we get back." He replied and the line went dead.

I had just sat the bags of stuff on the table when the phone rang again.

"Hey, Sam." I said quickly.

"How'd you know?" He asked with a laugh.

"Two things. Caller ID and you guys always call in the same order. Dad, you, and Dean. Just how it works." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right. So-" Sam started.

"Yes I'm fine and I will not through silver at Ben." I replied knowing what he was going to say.

"Fine but if you die your bloods on your own hands." He said in a fake serious voice.

"Got it." I said as I hung the phone up. I quickly realized we weren't much for good bye's in our family. You say good bye and it feels permanent. See ya later just means see you when we get back.

My thoughts were disrupted by the phone ringing and a knock on the door. I flipped my phone open and quickly said, "Hey Dean. I'm fine and I will check and make sure he's not a monster now please go kill something and don't kill my dad." I said as I hung up and opened the door.

"You look tired." Ben said as he walked in.

"Waddling in a metal cage does make one tired." I said with a laugh finding the popcorn and sticking it in the microwave.

"I have to leave early. My mom wants me to meet this guy she's been dating." Ben said in a bored tone.

"Ouch. How early?" I asked.

"About half way through Dracula." Ben replied quietly.

"Well, that's a barrel full of crap." I said sitting/falling on the bed.

"Yeah." Ben said getting the popcorn and starting the movie.

He sat down and we watched the movie for as long as Ben could push it then he walked out then ran with a quick sorry over his shoulder. I sat in silence and watched the rest of the movie. Afterwards I found out that we had no shampoo or conditioner. I quickly went to the 7 eleven that was down the street. On my way out I ran into someone I could have lived without. I happened to be the jock that got me expelled.

"Hey. I heard about the robbery you walked in on. You alright?" He asked.

"Well I was till a few seconds ago." I replied knowing it was mean but I had a lot of anger toward him.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I refused to play." He said with honesty in his eyes.

"Well that's nice. You didn't have to do that. In fact I thought you would play." I said with all honesty.

"Well I just pretend to be a total dick so I live up to the status." He said with a slight smile.

"Screw the status! Be a nerd if you want. Jeez, stand up for yourself." I said as I started walking off. "Oh you're forgiven."

"Thanks." He said quietly.

I walked back to the room as quickly as I could in my metal cage. I walked into the room only to see things being thrown and bags being packed quickly. "What's going on?" I managed to yell over all the noise.

"We ran into some trouble. Meg's back and she isn't too happy. You guys need to disappear." Dean said as he grabbed an armful of my clothes.

"What? What about the formal? And I can't drive in a brace." I said in shock and anger.

"The doc said you should be good as long as you don't do anything serious." Dad said throwing something at Sam.

"What about Ben?" I asked still feeling a hole grow in my stomach.

"Well…you kinda have to turn on your actress and say some of the stuff you said at the hospital and make him believe that you'll never come back." Dean said plainly but his eyes said that he had tried to do it before.

"I suggest you go soon. We're leaving in about an hour." Dad said over his shoulder.

"Get this thing off me." I said in a flat voice.

Dean and Sam tried to peel the metal off me and it worked for the most part. I had to shake some loose ends off but it was fine. My back did feel like crap though and I knew I would feel ten times worse after the short drive to Ben's house. I sat in front of his house for ten minutes before I switched on hard core actress and walked up to the porch. I knocked on the door keeping my face a blank slate. I was saved when Ben answered the door instead of his crazy mother.

"Ben…we need to talk…" I said in a strong voice and I wished I felt that strong.

"Ok. Shoot." He said walking onto the porch and shutting the door.

"I think we're done. I only said yes to all that stuff and agreed to hang out with you to see if there was really anything there and I don't think there is. It just keeps getting to me that you could somehow be Dean's son in a way and that's just creepy. I hope you can understand that." I said turning when he grabbed my arm.

"What about all the fun stuff we did?" He asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Fake it till you make it. It was fake and it wasn't really that fun for me. I'm sorry Ben." I said walking down the stairs feeling the tears well up as I walked to my car.

"Hope you enjoy killing things! You're way too good at it." Ben yelled sounding sad. I could almost hear the hate in his voice. My job was done.

I drove to the motel but sat in my car crying. I tried to move but I couldn't seem too. I know I had to calm myself down and get in there and I forced thoughts and feelings for later. I walked to the door just as Dad, Sam and Dean walked out.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said plainly helping load up my car with the light stuff that the boys let me carry. Once everything was done I got in and followed Dad who was following Sam and Dean to Bobby's house for all I knew. Apparently he would help keep us safe from the stupid demon. This had better be life saving or I might kill something.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here's a chapter for the readers. Of course all chapters are for the readers but any way I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Cabin Sweet Cabin**

We pulled up to our new temporary home. It was a cabin in a pretty thick forest and it looked old. I gave a sigh and pulled into the gravel drive way. Everyone got out of their cars and headed for the door. As soon as I walked in I had a feeling I would go stir crazy. It looked like an old cabin and it was an old cabin.

"It ain't much but it'll keep ya alive."A voice said coming from a room not too far away.

"It'll do just fine. Thank you for helping us." Dad said as a guy with a bit of a beer gut and brown hair and a hat came out of the room.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm Bobby." He said sticking his hand out for Dad to shake.

"Nathan, nice to meet you." My dad said shaking his hand.

"And you must be Lizzie." Bobby said with a smile. "Nice to officially meet you."

"Ditto." I said shaking his hand. "I think I'm gunna go crash for a little while if that's ok." I said to Dad quickly.

"Alright." He said as I ran off to find somewhere to attempt to sleep.

I finally found a room that, after I double checked with Bobby, was vacant. I curled up on the bed and cried as quietly as I could. I cried for a lot of reasons. My back hurt like crazy, we were stuck hiding out in a cabin and the main reason was Ben. I had really hurt him. This is the bad part about doing what we do especially when you get attached, but it was for the best. He thinks it's all over then so does that stupid demon. I heard the door click open then closed. I rolled over ignoring the pain and tried to yell at the person to go away.

"Liz, don't even think about talking. I came in to make sure you were ok. I know you really liked Ben but he's safer now." Dean said in a voice trying to say that he understood.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I choked out trying to rein my emotions in.

"That's what happens sometimes, Lizzie. It happens when you really care for someone. You can't keep your mind on it for too long though." Dean said in a hushed voice.

"I hate muggles." I said rolling onto my pillow.

It wasn't long after that that I heard the same soft click and I realized Dean had left. Sure he may be a long lost cousin but he was already feeling more and more like family. I would need him and Sam to before too long. They would have to help me when Dad's time was up, but I switched my thoughts quickly. I didn't want to think about that for a long time. Apparently after that I fell asleep because I woke up to Sam gently shaking my obviously not wanting to hurt my back to much.

"Come on." He said as I turned to face him. We both crept out of the cabin and slipped into and slipped into the Impala where Dean was waiting.

"What are we doing?" I asked quietly.

"Something I never thought I would do." Dean mumbled not looking to happy but at the same time looking proud of himself.

"We're taking you dress shopping. You're going to that formal." Sam said as we pulled out of the drive way.

"What about the demon?" I asked really confused.

"Trust me if we see her we'll send her back to hell." Dean said with a smile.

"Alright but this was your idea not mine." I said sitting back as we drove to town stopping at dress stores.

We spent hours going through to many dress stores and by the fourth hour Dean was saying yes to every dress just so he could leave. The store people wanted me to leave too. They just started handing me every dress and adding a smile to their pained faces. When I walked out in an icy blue dress that was form fitting past my hips and flared out revealing a lace skirt under the dress that had swirls of gems forming around the part where the dress started to flare and a band of sparkles high on my waist Sam and Dean didn't say anything at all. Before I knew it we were driving to Indiana with a giant dress taking up half the back seat.

We were driving slowly since the dance was two weeks out. I wasn't happy with the slow driving but Sam and Dean enjoyed not rushing off to do something so I let them have their peace. When we got there it was two days before the dance. I was panicking.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Dean asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do you know how to fix my hair Dean? Because all the hair dressers are probably booked!" I yelled pacing in their motel room. Mine was next door and we all thought that was best.

"Shit. I forgot about that." Dean said staring at the ground.

"We can try to fix it." Sam said with a not so reassuring smile.

"Fine. I'll let you fix it but we might want to make sure Dad doesn't come breaking the doors down." I said quickly.

"We left him a note. He'll be fine." Dean said waving the problem off.

"Fine. Let's try to get some rest before you two burn my hair out." I said leaving their room and going into mine.

I spent the two days we had before the dance teaching the boys how to curl my hair. It took both of the days for them to get even close to a decent looking curl. When it was the day of the dance I had them start my hair a good five hours before the dance. After three bottles of hair spray and thousands curse Dean said when he burnt his finger my hair was done. It only took four of the five hours. It didn't look half bad either. My hair was in tight curls with small little twist in hair things to add sparkle.

"You boys did some fine work." I said smiling in the mirror. "Now time for my makeup." I said reaching for the Wal-Mart bag full of stuff I got last night after our hair lesson.

I started putting everything on. I even put some light blue eye shadow on and fake lashes that had some little diamonds on them like my hair accessories. When I finally pulled my dress out of the bag and put it on I was five minutes late for the dance.

"It's all good. No one gets there on time any ways." I said after Sam had a panicked look on his face.

We all got in the car and drove to the Hotel where the dance was taking place. Dean helped me out and led me to the door where he pointed to his phone as I walked in. It was a simple sign saying hell breaks loose you call me. I gave a smile as I turned and walked into the dance. It was some cheesy theme about love. When I walked in I felt like Cinderella. Everyone seemed to stop and watch me pass as I moved around the dance floor and eventually stopped in front of the punch bowl.

"You look gorgeous." James' seemed to suddenly appear next to me.

"Thank you." I said flatly.

"Ben's over there dancing with some chick." James said. After he saw my serious face he said, "Look I know we haven't exactly been eye to eye."

"Ya think." I mumbled.

"Let me at least help. Just follow my lead." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the direction of he said Ben was in.

He quickly started to dance with me and gave me a quick twirl causing the bottom of my dress to flare out even more. Ben stopped dancing with the girl he was with and stared. I could see something in his face that used to be there when he was laughing, but it quickly faded and he gave me an angry look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly.

"I came to see you." I said quietly hurt by his hatred.

"Well you made it quite clear that we are nothing." He said looking back at the girl he was dancing with.

"She came back." I paused thinking of how to put it. "The robber…Dean and Sam didn't think it was safe so we had to leave." I said trying to explain.

"We're nothing and we won't be anything." He said as he kissed his date.

I stood in shock for a second. I flashed a small smile and said, "Well if that's how it's going to be. Fine. Don't worry I won't bother you anymore." I turned around and headed for the door. I felt like I was going to explode. I ran to the closest place that I could cry without bothering any one and that was out. Before I made it out though James caught up to me and stopped me.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly before I could run off.

"It's not your fault. You tried to help. Thanks but I think I'll just leave." I said pushing back my tears.

I ran out and found the Impala. Dean looked back once then drove off to the motel where he and Sam quickly packed our stuff. There wasn't a lot so it took like five minutes to get everything in the car. After that we drove all nonstop to the cabin. When we got there everyone was tired and Dad looked pissed. When he saw my face he didn't ask question. I sat on the couch and sighed feeling like I could cry anymore.

"What happened?" I heard Dad ask Dean.

"I don't know but whatever it was Ben messed up." He replied.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This is the last chapter of this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I own nothing of Supernatural.

**Apologies**

Ben had brought Jenny to his house after their date a few days after the dance. Liz had some nerve coming back but Ben was glad she left. He found Jenny. At least she doesn't hunt monsters. He reached in the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He went back to the couch and dropped down next to his date. They started to watch a movie just to pass some time but when Jenny went to take a drink of her water she flipped out.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked looking concerned.

"I got water on my dress. I'll be right back." She said running towards the bathroom. Ben turned back to the movie but before Jenny shut the door he saw her eyes were black holes in the mirror. He quickly got out his phone but he stopped when he realized he was about to call Liz. He scrolled down a little farther to where Dean's number was. He hit it and waited for Dean to pick up.

"Yeah." Dean's tired voice said.

"My date's a demon." Ben mumbled into the phone.

"You have some problems don't you?" Dean said sounding angry.

"Yes I do. Now can you help me with this thing or am I going to do this by myself?" Ben whispered harshly.

"Don't do anything. We'll be there ASAP." Dean said and the line went dead.

I was tired of crying and really wanted to kill something. Dean had just gotten off the phone looking at Sam waiting for him to notice his stare. When he didn't Dean grabbed his shoulder and dragged him one of the rooms. When they came out Sam had a smile on his face.

"Liz we have a job. You wanna come?" Dean asked.

"Sure better than staying in here while everyone else goes and does stuff."I said grabbing my car keys. "Lead the way."

With that we all walked to our cars and headed for this mystery place. We had been driving for what felt like forever. When we finally stopped in a town that wasn't too far from the city I never wanted to see again. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"What's the problem here?" I asked putting as much boredom in my voice.

"Demons, the usual fun stuff. Maybe you want to get some sleep first." Sam said leading me to my room.

"Ok. Don't do anything fun without me." I said stepping into my room. "Wait here's the extra key in case…ya know…another shifter incident happens." I said passing them the key.

"Ok. See ya when we gank the thing." Dean said shutting the door.

I fell on the bed and let the sleep that I had been avoiding come. I woke up to hear the door click shut. I put my face in the pillow not wanting to be bothered by the two giant idiots that were my cousins.

"Great." A voice said in the door. I looked up to see Ben standing a few feet away from the end of the bed. I gave my best evil glare and stood up. "Hi." He said with a small wave. I picked up the phone that was on the night stand and threw it at his head.

"You…you…UGH!" I said grabbing some of the stuff from my bag like a flashlight at his head. "GET OUT!" I screamed.

"The doors locked. Will you stop throwing things at me?" Ben said as he jiggled the door knob.

"What do you mean it's locked?" I said lowering the lamp I took off the desk. I tried pulling the door open but it wouldn't move. "Those idiots!" I said turning away from the door to face the window. What I saw the boys looking into the window I knew it was a set up. "I will kill you!" I screamed as I threw the lamp out the window. I turned and picked up the phone that missed Ben's head the first time and threw it again. It hit his head and instantly his forehead started to bleed.

"Jesus! Liz why'd you do that?" He asked holding his head.

"I'm angry!" I said going into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When I walked out I sat and the bed and waved Ben over. "Come on."

"Now you're going to torture me with medicine?" Ben asked standing up.

"Shut up and sit down." I said still angry at everything.

Ben walked over and I started to wipe his head with an antibacterial wipe. I searched for butterflies but didn't see any. I got the only band aids that were left and used them to cover up the cut.

"So how's the slut?" I asked as I put the band aids on.

"She turned out to be a demon. Sam and Dean stabbed her with this knife and I guess she gone." Ben said staring at me.

"Well that's good." I said smiling putting the leftover stuff into the box.

"Why'd you say all that stuff? At my house I mean." Ben asked looking sad.

"I had to. That Meg was coming back. If I didn't you would have gotten hurt. So I figured it was best that way." I said starting to get up to put the first aid get up, when Ben grabbed my hand. I turned to face him. He pulled me towards him and he kissed me. The shock from it faded and I gave into my feelings for him.

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"Hell yes you should have known better. We might want to check on that lamp though. I think it hit Sam's giant head." I said smiling and walking towards the broken window. I saw that the lamp had shattered and Sam seemed fine other than a few scratches. Dean was smiling evilly and laughing. When there was a pounding on the door I grabbed the stuff I threw at Ben and stuffed them back into the bag. "Get out. Hurry." I said to Ben. We both climbed out the window and were in my car before the manager got inside the room. We watched as Sam and Dean ran to their car to hide from him too. "I'll take you home." I said as I started the car and drove towards his house.


End file.
